


特別嘉賓

by Magpie_0115



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_0115/pseuds/Magpie_0115





	特別嘉賓

輿論總讓人進退兩難。

不知道從誰開始，認真交往的人為了隱藏那些不經意的親密總會盡量避免出現在同一個場合。就算一定都得出現，肯定連走紅毯都離得遠遠的，也許在以為沒人看見的角落都還只敢禮貌的擁抱。  
最禮貌最普通的那種，只攬住對方的上臂，下半身離的遠遠的，一下子就放開，友好的點點頭，然後就要轉身。

他們總是有話可說，不一起出現是避嫌，一起出現還是避嫌。

Sebastian與Chris是比較複雜的情況。  
由於彼此的角色幾乎可以說是相伴而生，要他們完全不靠近不提到對方明顯不現實，但幾次一同出席效果實在驚人，無奈之下只好真的就這麼不現實的盡量避免一起出現。

還好沒有熬太久，在Endgame之後約滿到期的Chris理所當然的不會再出現在任何宣傳中，坦白說這可讓大家都鬆了一口氣。

然而Chris此刻也正在前往本次已經預期他不會出現的聖地牙哥漫展的路上，甚至放鬆的搖下車窗吹著風——當然並沒有拿下墨鏡，下半臉全是鬍子上半臉墨鏡擋著，後座的Sebastian認為這個動作純粹只是耍帥，根本吹不著什麼風。

「我還是認為我可以當當特別嘉賓露個面⋯⋯喔Seb我不想聽這個，我能直接轉掉嗎？」

Sebastian從善如流的問了他想聽什麼，然後操作著連上車內喇叭的手機調整，一邊回道：「你可從來不是那麼熱衷工作的人。」

他從後照鏡看見駕駛座上的男人笑得開懷關上了窗，離會場就剩幾公里，玩笑是一回事，真的那麼作又是另一回事了。

然而Chris此刻也正在前往本次已經預期他不會出現的聖地牙哥漫展的路上，甚至放鬆的搖下車窗吹著風——當然並沒有拿下墨鏡，下半臉全是鬍子上半臉墨鏡擋著，後座的Sebastian認為這個動作純粹只是耍帥，根本吹不著什麼風。

「我還是認為我可以當當特別嘉賓露個面⋯⋯喔Seb我不想聽這個，我能直接轉掉嗎？」

Sebastian從善如流的問了他想聽什麼，然後操作著連上車內喇叭的手機調整，一邊回道：「你可從來不是那麼熱衷工作的人。」

他從後照鏡看見駕駛座上的男人笑得開懷關上了窗，離會場就剩幾公里，玩笑是一回事，真的那麼作又是另一回事了。

Chris這回倒是很普通的點了頭，還扔了一罐薄荷糖給他——吐出來的氣果然是早餐的味道。他聳聳肩，扔了兩顆進嘴裡順手把罐子塞進包包就要開門。

「晚上見，我自己回去就行你別出來了。」  
「行，要是沒太晚也許我們還可以喬裝去逛逛。」

口袋裡的手機響了，不用拿出來也大概知道應該是Anthony問他到了沒，Sebastian沒再回話直接就下了車，才關門車窗卻又搖了下來。

「嘿Seb！」車裡的人摘下了墨鏡，Sebastian太過理智的想著要是此刻他身後有人就糟了，Chris卻像是沒察覺一樣瞇著眼繼續說了下去：「那可以不只是玩笑。」

鈴聲停了。

取而代之的是身後同事隔著三個停車格大喊著他的名字，他們只來得及再對看一眼就得搖上車窗，和同事閒聊著往會場走的同時他餘光看見那輛車慢悠悠的晃出了停車場。

[ 你想逛哪？來接我 一樣位置 ]


End file.
